


Study Date and Movie Night

by Yrko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, Sleepovers, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrko/pseuds/Yrko
Summary: Just another one of Yoshiko and Riko's sleepovers. Tonight they planned on watching a movie after doing their homework.





	Study Date and Movie Night

“Yocchan is there something on my face?”

“Yes, Riri. There is.”

“Really? What?”

“Perfection!”

“Yocchan! That doesn't even make sense.” Riko exclaimed while throwing her eraser lightly at Yoshiko's chest. Yoshiko did not bother dodging nor blocking the eraser. She was too busy laughing at the redhead's reaction. Everytime Riko caught Yoshiko staring at her, she would asked if there was something on her face; knowing pretty well that the other girl would said something dramatic. She was taken aback when Yoshiko actually answered yes.

Riko giggled and shook her head. Yoshiko can be really sweet and annoying at the same time. “Should have seen that coming.” Riko thought to herself. Suddenly, an idea had hit her. It was her turn to tease the younger girl. “Anyway, I'm almost done with my homework.” Riko stated as she flipped through the pages of her book. “How about you, Yocchan?”

“I have about six or seven equations left to solve but nothing the great Yohane can’t handle.”

“Well it's already 7:26. If you can't finish that by 8, Prelude and I will start the movie without you~”

“Bow wow!”, as if on cue, the said dog barked happily from its comfy spot on Riko's bed. Yoshiko gasped. She never felt so threatened in her entire life! Missing movie night with her girlfriend and their child was worse than burning in hell for all eternity, especially since it was her turn to pick the movie.

“Damn, Riri. That's more savage than when you headlocked me just because I mentioned about you wanting to go to Bukuro… Riri? Riri why are you getting up? Riri no! Stay away from meeeee...”

 

“Whoa! Yocchan! You should have seen her attacked a zombie with a-”

“Aaaaahhhhh!! Riri! No spoilers!”

“Then hurry up and finish your homework.”

“Well I would have finished it on time if you hadn't chase me all over your room just to tickle me- hey! Don't eat up all the snacks!”

It was Riko's turn to stare. Yoshiko looked really adorable when she’s pouting. She paused the movie, removed her laptop from her lap and got off the bed. Prelude also jump off the bed and followed her towards Yoshiko. Riko, upon reaching her destination, gave the busy girl a back hug and kissed the back of her head. Prelude joined their intimate moment and sat on Yoshiko's lap and licked her chin.

“Does my Yocchan need our help with her homework?” Riko asked softly while still hugging Yoshiko from behind. Yoshiko looked at her textbook. There was only one equation left to solve. She could finish it in 5 to 8 minutes by herself then enjoy the rest of the night watching a zombie flick with Riko and Prelude. But why not accept the offer? After all…

“Yohane is always glad to accept assistance from her perfect little demon and familiar.”

Hopefully Prelude’s idea of helping out does not involve eating her homework. But Yoshiko was willing to try it another time.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic and it's a YohaRiko! Yay!
> 
> I assumed after their first sleepover at Yoshiko's house, Riko promised to invite Yoshiko over at her place next time. It became a tradition for them to host sleepovers and pick the movie alternately when they started dating. Of course Yoshiko would always go for a zombie movie. Riko learned not to expect anything idol related after their first sleepover.


End file.
